


I'll Always Protect You

by lanadelreysdxughter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky being the best bf ever, Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance, romantic, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelreysdxughter/pseuds/lanadelreysdxughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a nightmare and Bucky comforts you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Bucky Barnes imagine just because I'm a helpless romantic XD  
> Enjoy!

You woke up sweating. You forgot about the whole nightmare, before you could recall anything. You slowly untangled yourself from Bucky's embrace, careful not to interrupt his deep slumber. You made your way to the modern kitchen to get a glass of water.

As you felt the cold liquid flow through your throat, two strong arms protectively wrapped themselves around your waist.

"Did you get another nightmare, sweetheart?" Bucky asked, his sleepy voice making your heart flutter as he gently placed a soft kiss on your neck, nuzzling his head in there afterwards.

"Yeah," you nodded. Tears made their ways to your now puffy eyes and started rolling on your cheeks as you turned around to face him.

He held you against his muscled chest, lazily running his fingers through your hair. Since the experience with HYDRA, James had his own ways to show his loved ones he cared about them. He's never told you the little three special words, but you didn't mind, not wanting to push him to do something against his will.

"I can't do this anymore Bucky, I'm so terrified. What if _they_ come back and take me again?" He looked at you in the eyes, you noticed the protectiveness and determination in his baby blue orbs. He removed his hands from your waist to cup your cheeks instead.

"Hush baby girl, please don't cry. I'm never letting them get near you ever again, much less hurt you. No matter what happens, I'll always protect you. But doll, I need you to stop cying because seeing you like this breaks my heart, okay?" His voice cracked a little in the end as he tried to control his own emotions. You just shakingly nodded.

He carried you back to your shared bedroom , slowly kissing you as he laid you on the bed. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against yours, using his human thumb to wipe the remaining tears.

"I love you" He confessed for the first time, rubbing his nose against yours. He whispered the three little words, but it was loud enough for you to hear them. And at that moment, you felt like the happiest woman on this planet. "Now go back to sleep, and remember, no matter what happens, I'll always protect you baby."

"I love you too James, so much. Thank you for staying with me."

"Anything for my favourite girl." He pecked your forehead one more time, but you were already asleep, safe in the arms of your lover.


End file.
